Parties
Parties Every once in a while on Club Penguin there is a party. There is almost always at least one free item given out somewhere. The oldest party in Club Penguin was the Beta-Testing Party. For pictures from some of these events, go to the Event Gallery. NOTE: Not all of these are parties, such as Coins for Change. See the Event Gallery for pictures from these events. '2005' *Beta Testing Party :-Beta Tester Hat *Server Testing Party :-Black Toque :-Pink Toque *Halloween Party :-Ghost Sheet *Christmas Party :-Santa Hat :-Christmas Scarf '2006' * Winter Luau :- Red Hawaiian Lei * Pizza Member Party (Grand Opening of Pizza Parlor) :- Chef Hat(members) :-Pizza apron(non-members) * St. Patrick's Day Party 2006 :- St. Patrick's Hat :- Music Note Pin * Easter Egg Hunt 2006 :- Pink Bunny Ears *April Fools 2006 :- Red Propeller Cap :- Plant Pin * Cave,Mine Member Party :- Mining Hat :- Lantern Pin * Summer Party 2006+Opening of Dojo Party :- Yellow Inflatable Duck :- Orange Water Wings :- Life Guard Whistle :- Blue Lei :- Sun Pin * Dock Member Party At Beach and Dock :- Wake board (members) :- Fishing Rod (Non-members) * Wild West Party 06 :- Bandanna :- Horse Shoe Pin * Sports Party :- Blue-White Face Paint :- Red-White Face Paint :- Ice Skates :- Hockey Pin * Lighthouse Grand Opening Party :- Red-White Striped T-Shirt :- Red Toque * Rockhoppers first arrival on Club Penguin :- Eyepatch * Lime Green Color Member Party :- Green Cape :- Lime Green Color * Club Penguin's 1st Birthday :- 1 Year Anniversary Party Hat * Halloween Party 2006 :- Wizard Hat * Christmas Party 2006 :- Santa Beard :- Santa Hat 2007 * New Year :-Fireworks at the Iceberg * Winter Fiesta :- Maracas * Festival of Snow :- Ice Crown :- Snowflake T-Shirt * St. Patrick's Day :- St. Patrick's Hat :- Pot of Gold Pin * Easter Egg Hunt 2007 :- Blue Bunny Ears * April Fool's Day Party :- Funny Face Glasses :- Blue Propeller Cap * Pirate Party :- Sailor Cap :- Puffle Pirate Bandanna :- Diamond Pin * Member Party Cove Edition :- Lifeguard Whistle (Non Members) :- Life Preserver (Members) * Summer Party :- Ice Cream Apron :- Blue Hawaiian Lei :- Green Inflatable Duck :- Flower Hair dress :- Green Sunglasses * Waddle on Water Party :- Umbrella Hat :- Blue Water Wings * Camp Penguin Party :- Marshmallow stick * Fall Fair All require tickets :- Feathered Tiara - 1200 tickets :- Circus Pin - 100 tickets :- Teddy Bear Player Card Background - 400 tickets :- Cotton Candy - 600 tickets :- Paddle-Ball Toy - 1500 tickets :- Candy Necklace - 700 tickets :- Lollipop Candy (Get all the Prizes) - 1000 tickets * Club Penguin's 2nd Birthday :- Orange-Yellow Striped Party Hat * Halloween 2007 :- Pumpkin Basket :- Orange and Black Scarf - (Complete the Halloween Candy Hunt) * Classic Christmas Party :- Santa Hat :- Reindeer Hat :- Christmas Scarf * New Years Party :- Fireworks at the Mountain and the Iceberg 2008 *Winter Fiesta 2008 :- Maracas :- Sombrero *Sub-marine Party :-Yellow Snorkel :-Seashell Belt :-Anchor Pin *St.Patrick's day 2008 :-Gigantic St.Patrick's Hat :-Book Pin *Easter Egg Hunt 2008 :-Green Bunny Ears(Find all eggs) *April Fool's Day 2008 :-Red Propeller Cap :-Swirly Glasses :-Crayon Pin(Connect The Dots) 'Upcoming Parties' All free items are unknown. Items may vary to those said here. Labor Day :-Mining Hat Summer Party 2008 (Note From Boidoh: Dont edit summer party please because you guys removed the items put there) :-Blue Lei :-Chocolate Ice Cream Apron :-Blue Inflatable Ducky :-Yellow Sunglasses :-Brown Wristwatch (Members) :-Blue Water Wings Clock Party :-Wristwatches (color unknown) 'Non-party events' * Flood at the Cave and the Mine :- Mining Hat * Coins for Change (December 2007) :- Bell :- Coins for Change Thank You card * U.S.Independence Day Celebration :-No free item * Rockhopper's arrival (January 2008) :- Life Jacket *Save the Migrator Project (February 2008) :- Mining Hat Category:Misc. What party do you want to see? (This section is basically for fun, any parties not guarantied) *Delay Party Must Fun with the NEW Office to go Around 2pm!! free item is a wristwatch and the music is I've been delayed! --Teesami wants to see a ronetta party . * There could be a easter party with decorations and that sort of thing (as well as the scavanger hunt) Category:Events